テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): + }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*130}} ヘルス | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): +50% エンデュランス再生 | stability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*22 round 0}} ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*131 round 0}} ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }*49.5 round 0}} スキル使用のダメージ, }* }*10 round 0}} ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*33.5 round 0}} ダメージ, -33% ヒーリング効果 | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*15.9 round 0}} ダメージ, }* }*31.8 round 0}} 移動した場合のダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: }% 受けるダメージ, }% 受ける状態異常ダメージ | aegis = ( }}}秒): 次に受ける攻撃をブロックします | blind = }}} ( }}}秒): 次の攻撃はミスします | chilled = }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: -66% スキルリチャージ率, -66% 移動速度 | crippled = }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: -50% 移動速度 | fear = ( }}}秒): 非自発的撤退; 行動することができません; 持続時間がスタックします | fury = ( }}}秒): 20% クリティカルチャンス | protection = ( }}}秒): -33% 受けるダメージ | quickness = ( }}}秒): スキルとアクションが50%速くなります | resistance = ( }}}秒): あなたの現在の状態異常は無効です; 持続時間がスタックします | retaliation = ( }}}秒): 被ダメージを反射してソースに返します | slow = }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: スキルとアクションが遅くなります | stealth = ( }}}秒): 敵には見えません | swiftness = ( }}}秒): 33% 移動速度 | taunt = ( }}}秒): 思わず敵を攻撃します | weakness = }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: -50% エンデュランス再生, 50% ファンブル (無制限) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}: 移動することができません | daze | float | knockdown | sink | stun = }| }}}}}}: }}}秒 | push | knockback = }| ( }x)}}: }}} | launch = }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }|icon=Radius.png}}: }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = 攻撃速度増加: }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | duration increase = 持続時間の増加: }|%}} | } | }s }} | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | recharge reduced = }}}: }% | critical chance = : }% | critical hit chance = : }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }: } | bounce | bounces = : } | breakstun | breaksstun | stun break | breaks stun = ブレイクスタン | capture = | combat | combat only = 戦闘のみ | duration = }: }}}秒 | evade = : }}}秒 | gain = } の割合に基づいて } を得ます: }% | interval = }: }}}秒 | invulnerable | invulnerability = 不死身の持続時間: }}}秒 | lifeforce | life force = : }% | percent = }: }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = パルス: } | radius = }: }}} | range = }: }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | targets = }: } | threshold | health threshold = ヘルスのしきい値: }% | unblockable = | miscplain | property = } }|: }}} | misc = }| }|}} }: } }}} } | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}} })}}: }}}}}}}} | #default = }|stacks= }}} } }|: }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates